Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to canopies and, more particularly, is concerned with a canopy for recreational use on a watercraft, however, the canopy could be mounted on other separate structures, e.g., a chair or in the ground.
Description of the Related Art
Devices relevant to the present invention have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described. As will be shown by way of explanation and drawings, the present invention works in a novel manner and differently from the related art.